Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden is a torture device created by Lily through transforming a human village, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She catches men and locks them in, squeezing their semen dry with her tentacles. Biography Two Iron Maidens appear in Lily’s mansion in Witch Hunt Village. One of these attacks a hero while Luka is inside the mansion. Luka tries to help, but the cages between them continuously deflect his attacks. The Iron Maiden sucks the hero into her interior and squeezes him. A second Iron Maiden proceeds to attack Luka, but he holds his own and defeats it. When he turns back to the first maiden, her smile becomes more lewd as more semen drips. This angers Luka into going for the mastermind. Her Monsterpedia entry states one escaped the mansion, hinting at a possible return. This is confirmed in Chapter 3, where it is revealed that an Iron Maiden had escaped into the wild where it continuously fed on humans and was later captured and improved by Lucia, thus becoming version 2, a more powerful variant with tentacles and the ability to speak. Monsterpedia Entry “The result of another of Lily’s experiments in transforming a villager into a torture device, it locks a man inside its body and uses every aspect of her interior to stimulate the man. Filled with tentacles inside of her body as he’s left unable to move. Once locked inside, the amount of force needed to open her back up is greater than the power of twenty men. If caught inside, there is no escape. The Iron Maiden will force the man to orgasm repeatedly until their death. Lily uses the device to both collect a large amount of semen quickly and to dispose of men that have lost their use. The Iron Maiden takes considerable magic to create, so only a few exist inside Lily’s mansion. It’s also believed that one escaped her dungeon into the wild.” Attacks *Invitation to a Nightmare: Stance attack that forces a counter attack if attacked while it’s in effect. Nightmare Embrace: Counter attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up if Invitation to a Nightmare is in effect. *Eyes of Confusion: Status attack which causes confusion. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The battle is more of a test of patience due to her high HP and tendency to open up and enter her Invitation to a Nightmare stance which will reverse any attack into a one-hit KO. She lacks any form of direct attack to harm Luka but she has the ability to confuse him with Eyes of Confusion, meaning that he may inadvertently attack her while she is able to counter attack and losing the battle, babble incoherently, or attacking himself. Sylph is critical to avoid the status effect, however, it is not by a 100% rate. Should Luka attack and receive a counter attack, she will shut him inside her before whittling down his remaining HP with a non-stop barrage of Nightmare Embrace from which escape is impossible. After which, she will torture the Fake Hero with pleasure until death. Evaluation “Did you enjoy being tortured with pleasure? If you liked it so much, do you want me to make something similar for you? The Iron Maiden will wait for a moment to counterattack. If she is ever able to counter, your defeat is assured. Therefore, you must never attack when her lid is open. To complicate things, she can confuse you. If you're confused, you may attack her even when the lid is open... You must have Sylph's protection to guard you, or you risk losing. While ensuring you never lose her protection, just be patient and slowly whittle down her health. Now go, oh brave Luka. Don't allow a torture device like that to live.” Trivia *'Nightmare Embrace' has it’s own screen and has the H Scene music during the instant follow-up part of the attack, in gameplay the internal scene leads up to the first ejaculation before the losing scene. However, when the scene is recalled, the internal scene is not seen at all until the second ejaculation. *Despite being a counter attack, Nightmare Embrace does not need to be triggered by an attack when requested, however the only way to request is by selecting the only option, Invitation to a Nightmare, as the former attack follows from it. *The oozing pose of the Iron Maiden is not seen in battle, but is seen on the epilogue losing screen and after capturing the imprisoned Hero just before the battle. *The Iron Maiden is one of two monsters that can inflict confusion, the other being Walraune. *The Iron Maiden is based off of a torture device invented in the 19th century. Gallery iron maiden open 1.JPG|Iron Maiden’s insides. 5isfbjT.png|Iron maiden`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Doll